cytusfandomcom-20200223-history
「妖怪録、我し来にけり。」
|Length = 2:49 |BPM = 103 |Art=NN |Easy = 4|EasyCombo = 374 |Hard = 8|HardCombo = 759 |Chaos = 14|ChaosCombo = 1049}} Unlock Requirement *Level Easy, Hard and Chaos: Reach Rin Lv.2 and open the file "Audio_YazawaRI_494_12_25". Video Version 1= Lyrics Kanji= 妖怪録におどりゃんせ—— ようこそ此方においでませ—— 葬乱録へとおりゃんせ—— さあさあ手を掬うて—— 凛として鈴が啜ろう哭く 御伽噺か夢現の事 輪廻して仙を追う 猫娘の手狐の囱 住職 死遊人 手付かずの喪の語 脇目も振らずに踏出す異形 未を持て絡繰様と歯を打らして踊子 妖かしい律に捕却許しやれよ 其処の怪乱痴気雑じれ聞こえぬ"お呪ゐ" も 幽世 隔離 百鬼夜行の足音がしとしと繰る 月失うて漫ろう悪鬼羅刹に髑髏が鳴らす鳴らす 雪女も孫太郎虫売りも 歩乱 妖怪禄に皆皆おどりゃんせ!! 妖怪:「妖怪禄におどりゃんせ」　 人々:「「「妖怪禄におどりゃんせ」」」 妖怪:「妖怪禄におどりゃんせ」　 人々:「「「妖怪禄におどりゃんせ」」」 妖怪:「おどりゃんせ」 　 人々:「「「「おどりゃんせ」」」 妖怪:「おどりゃんせ」 人々:「「「おどりゃんせ」」」 妖怪禄に皆皆おどりゃんせ!!!!!!!! (ギター!!!) (小琴!!!) (ベイス!!!) (三味線!!!) 幽世 下来 百鬼夜行が翻筋斗廻って詠う 尽失うて漫ろう魑魅魍魎と土蜘蛛成ず成ず 月並様わろし座敷童も 法螺 妖怪禄に皆皆おどりゃんせ!! さあさ!!妖怪禄に皆皆おどりゃんせ!! もう一怪!! 妖怪と人々でおどりゃんせ!!!! |-|Romaji= youkai-rokku ni odoryanse- youkoso kochira ni oidemase- souran-rokku e tooryanse- saa saa te wo sukoute- rin to shite suzu ga susurou naku otogi-banashi ga yume-utsutsu no koto rinne shite sen wo ou neko-musume no te kitsune no mado juushoku shi-yuuto tetsukazu no mo no katari wakime mo furazu ni fumidasu igyou mi wo mote karakurori to ha wo narashite odori-ko ayukashii shirabe ni tokaku yurashi yare yo soko no keran chiki majire kikoenu "katashihaya" mo kakuryo kakuri hyakki-yakou no oto ga shitoshito kuru tsuki ushinoute suzurou akki-rasetsu ni tokuro ga narasu narasu yuki-onna mo magotarou-mushi uri mo houra youkai-rokku ni minamina odoryanse-!! "youkai-rokku ni odoryanse" """youkai-rokku ni odoryanse""" "youkai-rokku ni odoryanse" """youkai-rokku ni odoryanse""" "odoryanse" """odoryanse""" "odoryanse" """odoryanse"""」 youkai-rokku ni minamina odoryanse-!!!!!!!! (gitaa!!!) (okoto!!!) (beisu!!!) (shamisen!!!) kakuryo kakuri hyakki-yagyou ga montori mawatte warau tsuki ushinoute susurou chimi-mouryou to tsuchi-kumo narazu narazu tsuki namisama waroshi karako-warashi mo houra youkai-rokku ni minamina odoryanse!! saasa!! youkai-rokku ni minamina odoryanse!! mou ikkai!! minna de odoryanse!!!! |-|English Translation= Dance in the Yokai Rec.——! Welcome, this way please——! Be archived ‘til you’re dancing on your graves——! C’mon, c’mon, scoop out your hands——! A “cold” bell sobs about trance or fairy tales A catgirl’s hand and a fox’s window chases a reborn wizard An untouched sob story of a chief priest and a deadbeat playboy Everything aside, let’s step in to the fantasy Where dancers strike (ring) out goat possessed puppets and teeth Excuse me for retracting these charming steps Blend with those lowlifes, even “curses” that are unheard of Departed isolated hellish humanity’s footsteps gently wind The skulls in restless demons eating the night ring and ring Snow women! Dobsonfly sellers! Run amok! Everyone! Everyone! Dance in the Yokai Rec.!! Yokai: “Dance in the Yokai Rec.!” Others: “““Dance in the Yokai Rec.!””” Yokai: “Dance in the Yokai Rec.!” Others: “““Dance in the Yokai Rec.!””” Yokai: “DANCE!” Others: ““““DANCE!””” Yokai: “DANCE!” Others: “““DANCE!””” EVERYONE! EVERYONE! DANCE IN THE YOKAI REC.!!!!!!!! (GUITAR!!!) (KOTO!!!) (BASS!!!) (SHAMISEN!!!) Departed descended hellish humanity singing (laughing) spinning somersaults Restless evil spirits and mygalomorphs eating their fill, turn on us, turn on us Evil commoners! Guard deities! Brag all day! Everyone! Everyone! Dance in the Yokai Rec.!! Say it again! Everyone! Everyone! Dance in the Yokai Rec.!! ONE MORE (WONDROUS) TIME!!! All you Yokai and the people! DANCE DANCE DANCE!!!! Trivia *When the singer sings “Guitar!!!”, “Bass!!!”, and “Shamisen!!!”, The notes form the letters “G”, “B”, and “三”, referencing the instrument mentioned. Category:Cytus II Songs Category:Rin Songs Category:Level 4 Songs (Easy) Category:Level 8 Songs (Hard) Category:Level 14 Songs (Chaos)